


pretty in pink

by ElasticElla



Series: the clizzy wedding verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Lipstick, M/M, Mostly Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Chairman Meow incident, Alec gets punished last. </p><p>(Whatever, thank god he isn't stuck in that car with Jace and Simon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> blame [this fucking gifset](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/139680736638)
> 
> & if you wanna promote this fic on tumblr, deepbutdazzlingdarkness made a lovely cover [here](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/post/142317783322/pretty-in-pink-by-elasticella-aka-parkwest)

When the last of Alec's friends leave, and Magnus supposes it'll be another decade before Alec's turns into their in his head, he cleans up with a short wave. He gets impatient around Alec, has ridiculous nightmares of waking up and his boyfriend already being a hundred years older and on the brink of death. (If he happens to start making and taking a dreamless potion, it's not like addiction can permanently hurt his body.) 

“I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I know you don't like Lisa Frank-”

Some tension eases out of Magnus as he interrupts, “Don't like is fairly tame for the woman who plagiarized my fashion sense.”

Alec pauses, mouth open, and Magnus can see the conscious decision not to pursue what he just said. “-and I shouldn't have compared the Chairman to her.” 

“Mhmm,” he says, slinking onto the couch beside him. “And do you accept your punishment?” 

Alec's eyebrows come together, “You didn't say what earlier, you don't expect me to just- what is it?”

Magnus considers letting Alec dangle a little bit longer, but that would be needlessly cruel, and he reminds himself he doesn't have to play such games with Alexander. 

“Tell me a fantasy,” Magnus says. 

“That's it?” 

“A sexual one. Something you really want to do or try but that you haven't told me, one of those,” Magnus clarifies with a sly smile. 

“Oh,” Alec says, the sound slipping past barely parted lips. 

They've only been having sex for the last month, the wait as much on Alec as him. He'd wanted every last thing to be _perfect_ , and since Camille he hadn't truly been intimate with someone. (In the end, their first time didn't turn out perfect anyways- a hasty levitation spell on a bottle of lube resulted in lube getting _everywhere_. But it was good, amusing, memorable.)

Magnus is rather curious what Alec will come up with, if it'll stray far from their usual repertoire. It took nearly three weeks before Alec wanted to go from dim lighting to bright, so Magnus isn't holding his breath on any of his own more complex fantasies coming true soon. (He caught Alec eyeing the temporary stripper pole in Pandemonium once, and hasn't been able to get the image of Alec's graceful body twisting around it out of his head.)

“I've thought about you spanking me?” Alec finally says, a light blush appearing on his cheeks as Magnus's eyes lock onto his. 

“You could-”

“No,” Magnus interrupts softly, holding two fingers up to his lips. They still, and Magnus adds, “While we can explore that later, I want to hear something you truly want.” 

Alec rubs his lips together, and Magnus lets his fingers drop. “How do you know that I don't?” 

Magnus shrugs lightly, knowing his shadowhunter boyfriend won't like intuition as an answer. “You're not blushing nearly enough. Try again.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, and Magnus takes his hand because he can do it without a magic-related excuse now, and never tires of it. The silence is peaceful, and Magnus would be content to wait forever for Alec's answer. (There are no time freeze spells that would hold nearly long enough, and many a warlock has gone mad trying to extend them. Most wanted to turn their lovers immortal, or at least remove time from the equation, and the spell had never tempted him before Alec.)

“I um,” he starts, already blushing. “I want to take care of you.” 

Magnus bites his lip to keep from talking, or maybe even cooing at how adorable and typical Alec is in that moment. 

“...with my mouth.” 

Cute turns to seductive in a flash of heat, and Magnus might be able to keep his smile from going lecherous, but he knows his cat eyes already briefly appeared. 

“What else?” Magnus asks quietly, not wanting to spook him. 

“I want- I want you to be sitting in here,” Alec says, more confident in each word. “And I want to wear one of your lipsticks.”

There's no helping the gasp that leaves Magnus's mouth, and just the idea of Alexander in lipstick, in _his_ lipstick, has him leaning forward to press a quick insisting kiss on his lips. 

“Consider your debt to Chairman Meow fulfilled,” Magnus breathes, petting his shoulders. 

“What? But I didn't-” Alec stops mid-sentence, recalling the precise terms of their deal. 

“Now, if you'd like to do what you talked about, we can. But you don't have to.” 

Alec grumbles something under his breath about tricky warlocks, standing up suddenly. “Don't move.” 

Magnus can hear Alec moving stuff around in a far room- either his, usually their bedroom, or the bathroom is a fair guess. He unfolds his legs, toes wiggling with a few pins and needles that only barely distract from the thoughts of what Alec might be doing right now. 

Magnus loses track of time, waiting and trying to keep from listening to Alec. He already knows his stamina isn't going to be much tonight, there's no need to shorten it further with a fuller mental picture of Alec getting ready. He wonders briefly what color Alec chose- for once he doesn't think it'll be black, but beyond that he entertains possibilities in golds and reds and blues and pinks and purples. The Chairman walks into the living room, gives him an odd look, and turns tail, exiting the apartment through the charmed catdoor. (Some days he worries about how much his cat can pick up on, gives Meow extra bits of apology tuna.)

Footsteps finally come towards Magnus, and it takes all his self-restraint not to whip his head around. He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he could be cool. He could totally-

Alec is wearing his Chanel's Rouge Coco Shine, one of the pinks that he can't recall the name of right now, and Magnus's brain might have just short-circuited. His lips look downright marvelous in the flirtatious pink, not quite innocent but no where near as sinful as the thoughts they give Magnus. 

Alec hesitates, rubbing his arm, and Magnus tears his eyes away long enough to notice that Alec's just wearing sweats. 

“I uh,” Alec says, scratching the back of his neck. “if you changed your mind-”

“Never. You look like a dream.” 

“Oh,” he says, and with a small smile, Alec kneels before him, hands on his knees. He seems to remember then that Magnus is still dressed, and asks, “Would you mind?” 

“How much?” 

Alec swallows, “Everything.” 

With a pinkie curl Magnus complies, suddenly grateful the last décor change had altered this couch from cold leather to warmer velvet cushions. (That probably wouldn't survive this, but now was not the time to be thinking about redecorating.)

Alec presses a kiss to the inside of his knee, warm and slow with just the tiniest hint of wetness. And then he does it again and again, dotting pink kisses up the inside of his right thigh, each one wetter and with a deeper hint of teeth. He stops right beside his groin and _bites_ , a strangled groan leaving Magnus's lips. 

He looks up with wild eyes, “Do you have any idea how much I want to mark you?” 

Magnus is tempted to point out that the new pink decorating his thigh would say he already has, but he'd need breath for that. So he just shakes his head, and it doesn't matter anyways, because Alec's already talking again. 

“I can't always be here, and I can't even draw runes on you to help,” Alec says. “I can't...”

“Hey,” Magnus says, tilting his chin up gently, “it's okay. I've survived pretty well without runes for some time now.” 

Alec's smile reappears teasingly. “I'm not sure _how_ -”

“Yeah, yeah, you youth today are-” Magnus completely loses his train of thought as Alec licks up his hipbone, his hand at the base of his dick. Alec drags his lips across his lower stomach, the last of the pink lipstick smearing, near obscene. 

Alec smirks up at him, lips a little redder than usual from all the abuse, saying, “You can keep talking. I just won't be responding for a bit.” 

Magnus should have a really great pithy response to this, he _should_. But Alec's lips close around the head of his cock, and Magnus threads his fingers through his dark hair instead. (And _fuck_ , if there's ever a next time, he's painting his nails to match Alec's mouth.)

He moans when Magnus pulls just the right amount, vibrations echoing through his cock. Alec takes him a little too deep, chokes and rapidly pulls off before just as quickly trying again. 

“It's okay, easy babe,” Magnus says, petting him. “You're doing great.” 

Alec ignores the words, forcing his gag reflex to relax so he can deep-throat him. Magnus curses at the tight sensation, charming his hips still so he doesn't accidentally thrust into Alec's perfect mouth. All of Alec looks ridiculously perfect, and Magnus gets the urge to grab at his runes. (He doesn't of course, this deep is new for Alec and he's not going to grab his neck right now, but they are definitely having a conversation later.)

Alec pulls back after a few more seconds, eyes flicking up as he moves up and down Magnus's cock. Skill-wise it might not be the best blowjob, Alec keeps switching between his mouth and nose to breathe through and uses a little too much teeth, but it's _Alec_. His darling shadowhunter on his knees, vulnerable. It's more than enough to make Magnus come, gripping his hair and groaning.

Alec blinks up at him and swallows with a disbelieving look on his face. “Did- did you enchant your semen to taste like raspberries?” 

Magnus pulls Alec up into his lap, arms loosely encircling him. “I may have.” 

Alec lets out a little breathless laugh, “Thanks.” 

“Mhmm,” Magnus says, fingers toying with the drawstrings of Alec's sweats. “May I?” 

Alec blushes, hiding his face in Magnus's neck. “I uh, already did.” 

(No matter what Alec says, Magnus does not start purring.)


End file.
